Return of the Heart
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: *Sequel to Pet* It's been three years since Detective Benson returned to New York badly damaged with no memory of who she was, she is now settled into a routine with a woman that loves her dearly but their foundations are about to get rocked.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: HOLY HELL! I promised myself I wasn't going to start this one until I fully fleshed out the idea. Mostly because I didn't want a repeat of Pet where I was working with the bare bones of an idea and not having the whole thing prepared enough to continue on with a good story full of twists and turns. I have this one mostly fleshed out. I know basically where I'm going which is how a lot of my stories are. If I know basically where I'm going to land then I can get there. Also I must say the response to Pet was rather overwhelming. It seemed to be by far the most popular of all my stories so really this one probably wouldn't have gotten written had it not been for that. I can't gurantee that this one will get worked on a lot. That's not to say it won't get worked on but it may not be up there on my priority list. I have a fic I'm working on with the lovely EdibleSlaw and I also am working on Taro Love and Intrigue so I'm a bit packed up. But none the less I will try to balance this one in and hell if the reviews are up it may get worked on more. We'll see. I hope this one is met with the general praise Pet was met with but if not well hey I tried. I appreciate reviews and feedback let's me know I'm doing my job right. And you guys can thank my Sergeant for this one. Had I not kicked him in the face when we were kickboxing and he hadn't made a comment to me I don't think this idea would've hit. Though mind you I don't think he meant to inspire this...oh well...love you guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Livia was standing in the kitchen washing vegetables for the dinner she was making herself and Alex as she listened to Mitsuru talk.

"So anyways Alice and I were both thinking about going and she suggested that I ask you and Alex to go." Mitsuru smiled.

"I don't know Mi-chan." Livia said softly.

"You haven't called me that in forever!" Mitsuru cried surprised to hear her former nickname tumble so easily from her "sister's" lips.

Livia laughed, "Yeah I know. I'm feeling sort of nostalgic."

She of course had told Mitsuru about the incident in the park a year ago when she'd seen their former Mistress. Mitsuru had been concerned for her sister especially seeing how it had torn her apart to want to be with Jocelyn and yet still love Alex. For a while Mitsuru had been worried that Livia would run to Boston and right back to Jocelyn but it never happened and it finally seemed like things were settling down for her sister and her both. She and Alice had been together for two years now and were ridiculously happy. She was about to graduate from college and was thinking of going to law school following in Alex's steps. Alice was already in grad school planning to get her doctorate in literature to become a college professor.

Things were truly looking good even Livia was talking about wanting to go back to school and maybe become a social worker or something working with kids since she seemed to like being around them so much. She never could see herself returning to the gritty work as a sex crimes detective.

"I understand. I was talking to Alice about some stuff the other day."

"Have you finally told her everything?"

"Some things I can't tell her. Other things I don't want her to know about. It's not exactly a pretty life but I think she realizes I had it rough and she doesn't push it. That's what I need. Maybe when I'm ready I'll talk to her about everything but for now I'm content with putting the past behind me and trying to move forward with my life."

Livia turned setting the large knife down and walked to her sister who was sitting on a high stool near the island in the large kitchen. She hugged her close before she spoke into her now dark red hair. "Me too." She smiled as she pulled away and went back to prepping the chicken breasts she was planning to serve with the vegetables.

"Can you help me fix the salad? I want everything ready by the time Alex and Alice get here."

"Sure no problem. Anyways, back to the fetish ball. It's a masquerade! You get to wear pretty dresses and masks. I mean there's going to be performances and all but we can leave if they get too intense and there's going to be dancing and a live band and I think we'd have a really good time if we went."

"I'll talk to Alex and see. I mean it might be nice to meet some other people in the fetish scene. God knows she never let me around anyone else with a pet."

"It would be nice to make some more friends that might understand where we're coming from you mean." Mitsuru pointed out hopping off her barstool and going to the sink to wash greens and begin the process of mixing the salad.

"It might help us heal even more." Livia said wistfully.

Mitsuru smiled. "You're not doing bad Livia. You have a few setbacks here and there but nothing that is so horrible that it can't be overlooked."

"The worst was seeing her in the park."

"And Alex assured you that she understood." Mitsuru pointed out stopping to look at her sister seeing the far off expression on her face.

"Yes but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt her any less that I had to admit my own weakness to her like that."

"Livia you never got any closure. One day you thought Jocelyn was just going to come and rescue you and then when she finally showed up she just told you you were no longer hers. It was completely understandable that that was completely devastating not to mention that you would feel the urge to run to her after she just seemingly appeared like that out of nowhere."

"I still think about her you know? Hell I still dream about her." Livia squeezed her eyes shut and Mitsuru sighed softly. She set the bowl she was holding down and went over to her sister.

"It's understandable. She was your whole world for three years. She was your safety, your home, your reason to breathe and get up in the morning. She was the last thing you thought about at night and the first thing you thought about when you woke up in the morning. I know how rough that was to lose her. It was hard on me so I can only imagine how devastating it was for you." Mitsuru sighed. "Look you haven't seen her in a year and she's never made any attempts to call you or find out how you are or if you would even want to go back there. And I know you love Alex dearly."

"I do." Livia agreed.

"So the best thing to do is put Jocelyn behind you. She's the past and Alex is your present and future. That's how you've got to view things. That's how I view Alice and even if I sometimes get scared or depressed I remind myself how lucky I am to have her and everything seems to be okay."

Livia nodded, "Yeah you're right. I should focus on that and not on my past."

"You've made it a long way and everyone can see it. You're doing really well just keep trying to become your own person and the devoted lover to Alex I know you want to be."

Livia smiled and nodded, "Okay."

"Good now that that's settled let's get this food cooked so our ladies can come home to a good home cooked meal!"

* * *

><p>Livia slid into bed that night. The night had been nice. Alice was always pleasant company and of course her sister and Alex. She couldn't ask for better company. She smiled when Alex came back into the room and sat up holding out her arms wanting to be embraced. She still wore the beautiful collar Alex had given her three years ago proudly. She hardly ever took it off and she liked the way Alex would look at her when she wore it. It made her proud to belong to the beautiful blonde.<p>

Alex reached out brushing her hair back from her face. "Are you sleepy beautiful?"

Livia bit her lip and shook her head leaning forward but pausing when she was most of the way to Alex's lips. She always let Alex make the first move even if she urged those moves with sweet little gestures like this one. Alex smiled willingly leaning forward and pressing her lips to Livia's. Their kiss was sweet and gentle but quickly turned passionate.

Before long the two were wrapped up in each other kissing and touching through their nightclothes. Alex gently rolled Livia to her back and slid on top of her, straddling her waist easily. Livia for her part stared up at Alex adoringly and with lust clearly written in her lush brown eyes.

Alex slowly slid her hands along the hem of her tank top before sliding her fingers underneath and pulling the fabric up over her head. She heard Livia's delighted little gasp at the sight of her bare chest and smiled pleased to see her lover drinking in the sight of her milky flesh.

She slowly laid down pressing her lips to Livia's. Livia kissed back willingly though she slid her hands along Alex's slender pale back unable to help but shiver at the contact of her lover's breasts pressed against her own which were still covered in her own nightshirt. Alex sat back motioning for Livia to sit up and she gently tugged at the shirt when her olive-skinned love was sitting up beneath her. Livia shivered as she lifted her arms and allowed Alex to tug the shirt off leaving her in only her panties. Kisses rained down on her face and jaw as she lay back down and tilted her head back against the pillows giving Alex full access to her neck. She shivered when she felt a warm tongue slip in between the collar and her skin teasing her even further. She loved to have her neck kissed especially when Alex toyed with her collar like this.

She slid her hands along Alex's back as the woman made her way past her collarbones with gentle nips and kisses and down to her full breasts. She sighed with pleasure feeling Alex's hands slide over her breasts followed by her mouth until her breasts had been fully covered in kisses. She closed her eyes moaning when she felt Alex's lips wrap around her nipple and begin to lave it with attention causing the small bud to harden and peak. Unable to help herself her hips begin to snap up and down as her arousal grew flushing her cheeks a slight pink. Alex's lips trailed to her other nipple giving it the same attention then sitting back to admire her work. She slid her hands up using her fingers to caress and pinch the tender buds before she slid down pressing kisses all along Livia's flat stomach. Livia's whimpers of pleasure increased as Alex neared her apex.

Slowly Alex's hands slid from Livia's full breasts to her panties drawing them down her legs with only a few hitches. Blessedly without the soaked fabric separating them, Livia willingly parted her legs at Alex's encouragement knowing what was going to happen. She sighed her head falling back at the kiss and then tender licks that followed. She shivered and moaned her hips gyrating slightly as her pleasure increased with each flick of Alex's tongue against her sensitive flesh.

It didn't take long before Alex had her screaming with pleasure. Nor did it take her long to do the same thing to the beautiful woman she was privileged enough to call her lover. As the two lay there panting and trying to recover Livia rolled over and curled close to Alex. Alex pressed her lips to her forehead and whispered soft words of love.

Livia smiled tiredly and returned the sentiments unable to stay awake much longer. She merely curled close to Alex and allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Sex scene for all you perv...I mean lovely reviewers. I've been working on this on and off all day while trying to get up the energy to work on some more stuff. Let me know what you think yeah?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Oh my god! I promised myself I wasn't going to stay up late tonight...that totally didn't happen. Instead I got struck by inspiration as I was telling myself it was bed time. So I stayed up to write this thing. I'm really shocked I got this one up and running. There really wasn't that great of a response to it though I do appreciate the responses I did get immensely. We'll just have to see what happens next time yeah? And besides maybe this one not being as rushed since it's fully fleshed out will be a better read. I hope it will anyways. I appreciate responses you know just like any other author. It truly does help keep the motivation going. I almost lost it on this piece tonight but I figured what the hell? Let's try it and see what happens. This came out. Give me some responses on it yeah? It is appreciated and used depending on what's going on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Livia was standing at the door waiting for Alex to come in. She smiled when the door opened and Alex walked into the foyer. "Hey what are you doing waiting by the door?" Alex asked as she set her briefcase down.

Livia shrugged, "I was doing some work around the house and I looked at the time and figured I'd come greet you."

Alex shrugged out of her coat smiling as Livia reached out and grabbed the wool coat taking it to the coat closet and hanging it up.

Livia turned watching as Alex stepped past her and into the living room. "How was work?" She asked as she closed the closet door and followed Alex.

Alex turned in the hallway that led to their bedroom and smiled at her. "Lots of work and dealing with Petrovosky wasn't at the top of my list of things to do."

Livia giggled, she'd heard about Lena Petrovosky and her epic fights with her Mistress. She'd even heard Alex call the woman the Dragon Lady and said it was her nickname around the office. "Well did she at least rule in your favor?"

"Not without some choice remarks to my character and my case."

Livia frowned, "I'm sorry. That's horrible."

Alex shrugged as she turned going into the bedroom, "It's something I come to expect from the Dragon Lady." She pulled off her suit jacket and blouse and then tugged her skirt off leaving her in nothing but her high heels until she kicked those off too. Livia ran behind her picking up her clothes and depositing them in the laundry though Alex never asked her to do this. Alex tugged on a baby doll t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants before she walked into the bathroom and ran her fingers through her hair fixing it from it's perfectly fixed style. She turned smiling at Livia who had sat down on the bed.

"I wanted to ask you something." Livia started. She hadn't mentioned the masquerade while Alice and Mitsuru had been there figuring she would talk to Alex herself. Last night they had been occupied so there was no way she could ask Alex about the masquerade.

Alex peered around the bathroom door looking at her beautiful lover. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Livia shook her head smiling, "Nothing it's just Mitsuru and Alice wondered if we'd like to go to a party."

"What sort of party?" Alex asked as she stepped into the bedroom. It was definitely the first time she'd ever heard Livia ask her to take her to some sort of party. She'd of course taken Livia to the Stabler's for holidays and such and Livia had always seemed to enjoy going but that was something Alex had chosen to do.

"Well it's a masquerade. "

"Like a formal masquerade?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Mitsuru said it was. I thought it would be fun."

Alex arched a brow, "Well if you want to go."

"I do but I should tell you the rest. It's a fetish masquerade."

"Like a fetish ball?"

Livia nodded waiting patiently as Alex bit her lip and shifted slightly from one foot the other. "I don't know Livia. I mean a fetish ball?"

"I thought it would do me some good." Livia looked down folding her hands in her lap, "But I understand if you don't want to go."

"It's not that sweetie it's just I'm worried. I mean I've never been to one of those events before and I don't know what we'd be getting ourselves into." Alex walked over to the bed and sat down. She reached out gently laying her hand on top of Livia's folded ones.

"I understand. I can tell Mitsuru we aren't going to go." Livia promised.

Alex paused thinking before smiling, "Do you really want to go?"

"I do but I won't make you go. I thought it would help me. You know? Be around people who are in my position."

"Okay. We'll go." Alex smiled.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later found Livia and Alex standing in a large ballroom of an old antique hotel in Upper Manhattan. It was a beautifully done hall, gilded mirrors and chairs, marble floors, beautiful chandeliers. It was strange to think something so fine was going to be home to this fetish ball. Alex had chosen to dress Livia in a deep purple dress. It was low cut showing off her ample cleavage and her beautiful collar. She'd even had a set of matching wrist cuffs made since they were informed it was a part of the dress code. Livia's mask was a simple affair as well. It was solid purple just across her eyes, nothing incredibly fancy.<p>

Alex had chosen to match the purple with red. Her dress wrapped around her slender throat but cut a striking low line in the back revealing her milky white skin. Her red mask was a bit more adorned than Livia's but it was still fairly simple compared to some of the ones she had seen present at the ball. She was quite pleased with the level of discretion these people had taken. No names were to be used and those that were were to be somehow related to the color of their outfits. It was interesting, almost like a game of Clue Alex mused. She had attached a small leash to Livia's collar and held it delicately in her gloved hand while sipping from a flute of very fine champagne with the other. She was talking quietly with a few other women that like her had from what she could see anyway very beautiful female submissives.

Alex turned slightly when she felt a hand on her arm and glanced over to see Mitsuru standing before her. The pretty girl was wearing a beautiful blue dress with a simple blue mask much like Livia's though hers had a bit of embellishment around the eyes. She smiled when she saw her excusing herself from the conversation.

"Hello Miss Scarlett." Mitsuru greeted with a smile.

"Good evening." Alex greeted with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could borrow her." Mitsuru made a motion to Livia. "Miss White is over near the band if you'd like to speak to her." She motioned knowing Alex would know Alice had worn white to the event.

Alex gave a small nod, "Of course. Where are you two going?"

"Just outside to get a little air. A show is about to start and I'm not sure we're quite ready for it."

"Of course. You're welcome to go get some air." Alex agreed readily realizing Mitsuru was trying to save Livia from getting upset.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for rescuing me." Livia said softly to her sister once they were outside.<p>

"It's okay. I really didn't think either of us were ready for that." Mitsuru leaned against the balcony that overlooked a beautiful indoor garden. "It's lovely out here. I want to come back when the ball isn't going on."

"Me too. Maybe we should do that this week if you have some time."

"I do. We'll figure out a good time and make an outing of it. It will be fun to just be with you like before."

Livia nodded understanding what Mitsuru meant. She laid her hands on the stone of the balcony sighing. Thankfully it was quite warm for October and everything hadn't quite died down yet for the winter. It was a pretty night, the moon was mostly full casting everything in a silvery shadow. She turned her head slightly trying to catch sight of a pretty plant when a familiar smell hit her nose. She gasped and twisted staring at the sight before her.

A woman with long cascading gold hair had her back turned to her. Her long hair was pinned in a high ponytail affording Livia a view of her corset styled jade green dress. It was strapless and when the woman shifted she caught sight of something that made her blood run cold. Upon the woman's left shoulder was a very familiar tattoo. A red rose with a wrapped thorn stalk. She knew that tattoo. She'd always known it ever since the first time she'd seen the woman with a tank top on.

The woman laughed obviously speaking to the two men standing near her.

"You are quite fun Lady Jade." The man wearing a black tuxedo with a turquoise colored tie and vest said with a laugh.

"Well I know my audience." A familiar voice spoke, it was the voice she'd dreamed of for the first ten months she'd been Alex's.

"It is a pity though. That you have come with no pet. Surely one as lovely as you would have no trouble finding a perfect match." The other man that was dressed in a black tuxedo with a silver tie and vest spoke.

"Well let's just say it's hard to find one that meets up to my expectations." They all laughed and Livia thought she'd be sick.

Mitsuru was as frozen as she was she noticed. They were both completely shocked. What was she doing here? She shouldn't be here, was the first coherent thought that ran through both women's mind. But here she was and she certainly wasn't a mirage or a shade.

"Well we'd best be heading back inside. It was lovely speaking to you Lady Jade."

"And you gentleman." She watched both men leave before she spoke.

"I know you're there Mitsuru…Livia." She turned to face them both women trapped in her beautiful green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuru was the first to recover her speech pattern.

"So I'm not allowed to be here?" Jocelyn asked stepping towards them which cause Mitsuru to draw back but poor Livia remained rooted to her spot unable to keep her eyes away from the woman that had haunted her dreams for so long.

"I didn't say that, I merely…"

"You didn't want me to be here so you asked me rather rudely what I was doing here. And to answer your rather ill-mannered question I'm here because I helped set this little gala up." Jocelyn folded her arms but she was still watching Mitsuru with affectionate eyes despite her harsh words.

"How have my beautiful girls been?" She asked, "You know you're the only two that didn't return to the manor when the dust was finally settled."

"Everyone went back?" Mitsuru asked shocked.

Jocelyn shrugged a white shoulder, "What can I say? Tristan came first and the others quickly followed. I wasn't shocked that you two didn't show. I knew why Livia didn't. And I knew despite your mutual…ill will towards each other you two would stay together if only to give comfort to one another."

Mitsuru frowned staring at her. "Come on Livia, let's go."

Jocelyn watched as Mitsuru tried to coax her former pet away and failed to do so. Livia remained still as a statue just staring at her.

"Livia? Livia? What have you done to her?" Mitsuru turned fierce brown eyes to green ones.

Jocelyn stepped forward her brow knitting though it was hard to tell behind her mask. Gently she reached out lifting Livia's chin and looking into her eyes. "Livia, your friend wishes for you to leave with her. And I can't say it wouldn't be a bad idea. Why don't you two go back and enjoy the party? I'll not bother you for the rest of the evening."

Livia shook her head staring at her, "No. No. You're not here." She murmured.

Jocelyn sighed softly, "I am. I'm as real as you are Livia, flesh and bone. Not a memory or apart of your vivid imagination. I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you. Have a good evening and let your Mistress know she's done a wonderful job with you." Jocelyn turned and took a step away before she could make another she felt a hand grab her thin wrist.

Mitsuru was staring at Livia's hand in disbelief since it was now wrapped around Jocelyn's slender wrist. "Don't go." She heard and she shot towards the doors knowing she needed to get Alex.

"Where would you have me go little one?" Jocelyn asked suddenly sounding quite tired.

Livia took a step towards her as Jocelyn turned away and for the first time Livia caught sight of the red rose tattoo up close for the first time in almost four years. It hadn't changed but there was a new addition. Sitting near the end of the stalk was a beautifully elaborately curved word as she stepped closer she realized it wasn't a word it was a name and not only any name…it was hers. _Livia_

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind a large boulder and peers out* I had to bring her back...otherwise there is no story...and really what's the fun of this whole series without Jocelyn there shaking things up? <em><br>_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: YOU KNOW YOU'RE ADDICTED TO THE INTERNET WHEN IT GOES OUT AND YOU WRITE LIKE FUCK TO BE POSTED AS SOON AS IT COMES UP! Yeah that's what happened. I have this new chapter, a new chapter of Taro, and I started to work on Intrigue which should be up tonight if I get the rest of it done now that the net is back up. If I hadn't been sick as crap this morning I would've gone to the gym when it went out but fuck it. I stayed home and wrote. I didn't think my tummy would handle running on the treadmill at all. As always I appreciate feedback. So far you guys have been really good about this one getting reviewed. It's appreciated. I may post up a one shot or two again to be read in between this one and "Pet" who knows? I've got a few ideas running in my head so we'll see what happens now that the net is up again. As always please let me know what you think? It's always appreciated and I enjoy being able to sit down and read them. Even if it's just a sentence it makes a huge difference. That being said onward to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Jocelyn turned and reached up with her other hand. She pushed the mask up revealing her lovely oval face to Livia's eyes.

"What would you have me do precious?" She asked taking a step closer. She never tried to dislodge her wrist from Livia's hold.

Livia stared at her and then looked down. "Did you come here looking for me?" She couldn't help but ask.

Jocelyn shook her head, "No. I didn't think you'd be here. I'm rather shocked to see you standing in front of me to be honest. It's been three years." Jocelyn smiled but it didn't quite reach her vivid green eyes.

Livia kept her head down before she shook her head, "No it hasn't been. I saw you, about a year ago in central park. You were walking and talking on your phone and there was a girl behind you that well she I mean she…"

"She looked like you?" Jocelyn offered softly.

Livia looked up and nodded.

"She's a sweet girl. Her name is Emma Leigh. She still lives at the manor."

"Was she your pet?"

Jocelyn took a breath and nodded, "Yes she was but it didn't work out. She chose instead to take Mitsuru's place and to my knowledge she and Tristan are enjoying each other's company."

"Mitsuru once told me you don't like that to take place but you allow it."

"I don't disagree with the needs of the body as long as they are handled in a proper manner." Jocelyn shrugged, "As far as you went…well I didn't want you sharing a bed with anyone but me. Call me selfish if you will but that's what I hoped to happen."

Jocelyn moved past Livia carefully dislodging her wrist and going to the balcony. She stood overlooking the garden with her back to her former pet.

Livia turned back to face her back and stepped closer to her. "I didn't mind it; sharing your bed. In fact I enjoyed myself immensely."

"As did I little one," Jocelyn said with a small half smile.

"Why then did you give me up so easily? I waited for you for over a month. I cried every night; I didn't want anything but to go back to the manor to be with you."

"I did what I thought was the best thing for you at the time. I knew they would never let you return home with me. I also knew you weren't alone based on what I surmised from the Detectives and what I heard from Tristan. He snuck a call to me when he could to let me know what was happening. I knew Mitsuru was with you. That's why I came to New York and not Boston. I let them arrest me knowing you would demand to see me and I was right that's exactly what you did. When I heard the way they spoke of you, I knew I had to let you go. If I didn't they would've never let us be. I chose to give you up to a more settled life and I don't regret that decision seeing you now."

Livia frowned listening to the explanation and shook her head, "The only thing I wanted for months after you let me go was to wake up in your bed far away from the whole thing. It was a nightmare. I only wanted to be with you and I didn't understand why they made such a huge deal out of it. I belonged to you no one else. And I would've happily returned to you if I thought that avenue was open to me at the time."

"At the time? Your blonde Mistress, what was her name? She was quite pretty I remember that."

"Alex." Livia supplied.

Jocelyn smiled, "Yes that's right Alex. She didn't give you that option?"

"She did what she could to help me get by. I owe her everything for what she did for me."

"Even your heart?"

Livia opened her mouth to respond but then shut her mouth. She sighed. "I do love her."

"I have no doubt about it. She's a very lucky woman to have you precious. You deserved someone who would love you the way you deserved."

"And you couldn't?"

"I wouldn't." Jocelyn corrected her softly. "I wouldn't let myself get that attached to you. Only after you were gone and I was alone in that house that I realized every wall I put up to keep you out you broke right through. You'd done what no other pet I've ever had did, you got in. And that's why I knew I'd made the right decision for your well-being. I couldn't be what you needed me to be. I accepted it even though for those first few months all I wanted to do was drive to New York and put you in the car with me and go back to the manor. It wasn't going to happen. She'd fight me on it and so would they. They were doing what they thought was best for you and I was doing what I selfishly wanted for myself. They were right, I wasn't."

Livia sighed looking out on the garden. "I thought they were monsters, all of them. Especially Elliot. He was the one that ended my happiness at least in my eyes that's how I viewed him. I was so angry and scared and hurt. All I had was Mitsuru, and if I hadn't had her I wouldn't be standing here today I know. Even Alex couldn't get to me because I wasn't ready to let her. Not then."

Jocelyn sighed, "You'd been through so much Livia. What you needed was a stable environment with someone who loved you. She could give you that. I couldn't. It's as simple as that truthfully. Even if I long to turn back the hands of time so you were mine again."

Livia frowned looking at Jocelyn but the woman never turned her eyes back to her. "I'd best get out of here before your Mistress comes looking for you. Have a good evening Livia."

Livia lunged a second too late trying to catch Jocelyn once more but it was too late the woman had already darted back inside with her mask back in place fading into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Livia?" Alex's concerned voice reached her ears. She sat up and then slid to her feet. She'd carefully placed herself in the corner of the balcony just like she'd used to when she was first brought to New York. She pushed the purple gown down as Alex came towards her slipping her arms around her. "What happened sweetheart? Mitsuru was practically hysterical; Alice had to take her home after she told me you were out here." She didn't mention that Mitsuru had barely been able to get out Jocelyn's name before she went flying out towards the balcony. By the time she'd gotten there, Jocelyn was no longer there but Livia was clearly distressed.<p>

"I want to go home." Livia whimpered softly.

"Okay, we'll go home sweetie. Right now." Alex promised leading her from the balcony and through the hall without another word to anyone. She carefully helped Livia put her coat on and allowed the trembling brunette to do the same before she slipped an arm around her and led her outside and to a waiting taxi to take them home.

* * *

><p>Livia got up late that night and walked into the living room. Alex was either asleep or allowed her to think she was and she didn't mind that. She wanted some time on her own to think. Alex hadn't said a word about Jocelyn even after they got home but she knew Mitsuru had told her about the blonde's presence.<p>

She sighed as she curled up on the couch. Even though Mitsuru had been terrified to see Jocelyn and as much as Livia tried to fight it she'd still felt a shock of pleasure at seeing the beautiful woman she'd once called Mistress. She still had trouble even to this day referring to Jocelyn by her name. She always used other pronouns to speak of her, never her name or her former title.

She was so confused; she didn't understand why even now Jocelyn had this effect on her. She loved Alex, she was deeply in love with Alex. Alex was her heart, her future but Jocelyn was her past, her savior. Why did those things have to create such a rift within her? Jocelyn had made no indication beyond the tattoo of wanting her to return now. Before yes but not now. And truthfully she did love Alex and she couldn't break her heart like that but a part of her did want to go to Jocelyn. It wanted to curl up in her arms and just enjoy the comfort and warmth she'd find there.

"Livia?" Livia looked up Alex was standing the hallway entrance just watching her with her beautiful worried blue eyes. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" She asked as she moved towards the couch.

"I…I guess I'm just wired from the party." Livia lied with a shrug. It was the first time she'd ever not told the truth about her thoughts or feelings to Alex.

Alex frowned knowing it was a lie but not wanting to call Livia out on it and cause her to withdraw into herself even further. "Of course," she sat down gently sliding a hand out. She ran it up the length of Livia's back and then back down in a soothing motion knowing it always helped Livia sleep after a nightmare.

Livia smiled and leaned forward resting her head on Alex's chest and closing her eyes. She listened to her heartbeat as Alex's hand slid up and down her back. For now the voices in her head were quiet. For now she could just enjoy Alex's touch and warmth and try to forget that a part of her longed for the warmth of another hauntingly beautiful blonde.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Dun dun dun! Okay so not exactly ideal but hey I'm building on it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Oh dear lord. I promised myself I would start the new chapter of Taro today and this came out instead. It wouldn't fucking leave me alone until it was typed. I guess all those lovely reviews had something to do with it. Who the hell knows? But here it is. So I tried to shed some light on what's going on. We're complex creatures us humans and in my writing I try to made everything not so black and white even if we ourselves know better we still can't change the fact that some things are just shades of grey. Anyways, that's sort of cryptic but you know hey it's how I think. As always I appreciate reviews and lovely words. I do like to know what you are thinking. It helps me work on this more to shape it easier into a good story. At least I hope it's proving to be a good read. So in other words let me know what you think?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Livia sighed as she pulled on her long black wool coat and a cute knitted hat to walk outside. The night of the ball had been amazingly warm but winter had decided not to allow them any more of a reprieve. It had snowed last night leaving a nice pretty mess for the cars to try and get through and the sidewalks needing to be scraped to avoid someone falling. It had been a week since she'd seen Jocelyn and though she still hadn't told Alex everything she knew her blonde Mistress knew she'd seen her. There was no way she couldn't not when Mitsuru was in their living room last night yelling at her for daring to stay when she should've left with her.

She didn't fully understand and truthfully Livia didn't quite understand it either. She knew her attachment to Jocelyn was unhealthy, she'd seen enough doctors and therapists when she'd finally opened up and they'd all told her that it was Stockholm or some other mess causing her intense attachment but Livia didn't care. She knew no matter what happened she'd always feel some sort of feeling of need when it came to Jocelyn and there nothing that could be done to stop it. She didn't know if it was lack of closure to the situation, like one doctor suggested or if it was because she viewed Jocelyn as her savior, as another had suggested. All she did know was that even though she loved Alex deeper than she'd ever loved anyone she still loved Jocelyn and there was nothing that was going to change that.

She frowned as she lifted her keys from the bowl sitting on the table where she and Alex dropped their keys so they were easily found. Alex had left early that morning and had said she would be late coming home apparently her new promotion to Bureau Chief was forcing her to pick up all sorts of insane hours. Normally Livia would've been upset about the lack of time she got to spend with her lover but today she was sort of thankful for it. It gave her time to think everything through.

She'd decided since she had the day to herself that she was going to go to the bookstore, get a cup of coffee and spend the day in the easy chairs that were scattered around reading and drinking her warm drink. She wasn't a big fan of the black sludge as she sometimes referred to the stuff Alex drank. Mostly because she didn't drink it in the three years she'd been with Jocelyn. Jocelyn had told her she didn't like her drinking the stuff since it wasn't very healthy. At the time she'd just been grateful that Jocelyn thought enough of her to be concerned for her health but now it had still caused her to not want to drink any of it, which according to Elliot was the furthest thing from how she used to be. Apparently before her abduction she used to drink the stuff like it was the last drink on earth.

She wrinkled her nose cutely as she wrapped her scarf a bit tighter around her neck and stepped outside. Really what she wanted more than coffee was the delicious white hot chocolate the book store down the street made in their café. It was her absolute favorite especially since the barista liked her and would put extra whipped cream and a little bit of a caramel drizzle on it for her. She locked the door behind her and walked down to the elevator. By the time she made it to the lobby of their apartment building she waved sweetly at George, their doorman who waved back with a smile seeing as he was speaking to another tenant and watched Livia make her way outside and down the block.

* * *

><p>"Hi Livia." Kristen greeted as soon as Livia stepped into the joint coffee shopbook store. Her long brown and blonde streaked hair was pinned back in high ponytail which bounced as she made her way to Livia's side. "How are you? You didn't freeze coming up here did you?"

"It's cold out but no I'm good. How are you doing?" Livia greeted her friend with a warm smile reaching up to pull her scarf off revealing the gold collar she always wore.

"I'm good. I still love that necklace, it's so pretty." Kristen murmured pointing at Livia's collar.

Livia was glad her collar looked the way it did. Most people thought it was just a beautiful choker and not what it actually was. It made it easier on her to always wear it which she did.

"I know." Livia looked down and then up at her friend's blue eyes, "Hey do you think you could give me one of my usual?"

"Of course I can. Go find yourself a seat and I'll bring it right out to you." Kristen promised bounding behind the counter to start Livia's white hot chocolate.

Livia turned folding her scarf before looking around at the mostly empty little shop. It was always like this at the beginning of the week. That's why she liked to come here during the beginning of the week so she didn't have to deal with so many people. She walked around the wall that cut off the counter and the back tables planning on finding a quiet little spot to people watch until she got her drink through the large glass windows when she caught sight of her. She paused gasping sitting at the table she always sat at was Jocelyn. The woman hadn't even looked towards her, eyes instead drawn out the window as she spoke quietly on the phone.

Livia took a breath taking a step back when Jocelyn turned to face her. Their eyes met and Jocelyn gave a small nod before turning her eyes back out the window seemingly willing to allow Livia to leave should she wish to without speaking a word to her. Livia stood there for a moment just staring at Jocelyn's profile before she made a decision. She stepped forward and moved to sit down across from her waiting patiently until her phone call had ended.

"Good morning Livia." Jocelyn greeted.

"Good morning. What are you doing here?" Livia couldn't help but ask curious as to why her favorite book store would suddenly host her former Mistress.

"I came to get a cup of coffee. I'm staying around here for a few months. I have business in the city so it's easier to stay here and take care of it then it is to go home. I go back to the manor on weekends but for now I'm staying here."

Livia nodded, "Where are you staying."

"The Veridian."

Livia frowned recognizing the name as one of the apartment buildings not even two blocks from hers. "Oh. That's supposed to be a very nice place. I didn't know you had an apartment here."

"I didn't but I bought one when I started to do a lot of business here. Made more sense than renting a hotel room for a month or two at a time."

Livia nodded understanding.

"So do you come here often?" Jocelyn asked with a polite smile looking at her former pet.  
>"Occasionally, I wanted to read today, I get tired of being cooped up for a long time." Livia shrugged.<p>

Jocelyn smiled, "I remember. You always had a lot of energy."

Livia nodded looking down at the table, studying it's wood grain. "I still do."

Jocelyn nodded, "I don't think you'll ever lose that. How are you?"

Livia looked up wondering at the abrupt question but then shrugged one shoulder. "I'm well. Just a little tired today. I didn't sleep well last night."

"You do look a bit pale. I thought maybe it was just the harsh fluorescent lights."

"It probably is." Livia shrugged again and reached up twirling a piece of hair on her finger for a second before releasing it. They were saved by the awkwardness when Kristen came bouncing over with Livia's drink.

"Here you go." Livia smiled and took the cup and reached for her wallet which she'd tucked inside her jacket pocket.

When she glanced up Jocelyn had already handed the girl her card. "Here put with mine. Thank you."

"Sure no problem, I'll be right back with this." Kristen smiled at Livia and walked back to the counter.

"You didn't need to do that."

"I know. I didn't need to do anything. I wanted to." Jocelyn said waving her hand.

Livia nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'd best be going. It was nice to see you Livia."

"You too." Livia watched Jocelyn get up and take her purse walking gracefully towards the register to get her card and then leaving the shop quietly.

"Who was that?" Kristen asked as she walked over to Livia.

"An…old friend." Livia answered hesitantly.

"She's gorgeous Livia. You sure you two weren't more than friends?" Kristen asked with a smile teasing her friend.

"No we were just friends." Livia answered looking down at her white hot chocolate.

"Do you know if she's seeing anyone?" Livia's head jerked up at the question.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I was just wondering." Kristen shrugged, "And another customer. Are you going to go read?"

"Actually I think I'm going to head home. I uh I don't feel so good."

"Do you want me to call you a cab?" Kristen asked concerned as she watched Livia stand and pull her scarf on.

"No I'm fine thank you. I just forgot I needed to do something today." Livia grabbed her cup and smiled. 'Thanks for the hot chocolate Kristen. I'll see you later okay?"

"Yes later." Kristen waved as she watched Livia walk out and then turned back to her customer losing herself to her work.

* * *

><p>Livia made it back to the house before she broke out in tears. She'd seen the way Kristen was looking at Jocelyn before she'd even asked if Jocelyn was seeing anyone. She didn't know why it upset her so but it did. It hurt for some reason. Jocelyn wasn't hers and she wasn't Jocelyn's but that didn't mean she liked having someone asking her about the blonde.<p>

She sank down to the floor in the middle of the foyer, tears flowing down her cheeks. Maybe she should call Alex? But she knew she couldn't disturb her lover, the woman was in court most of the day today though it was rare for her to go argue things out anymore the high profile SVU case that had been going on demanded that the Bureau Chief see to it that justice was done herself which left Alex with hardly any free time until the trial wrapped up.

She sighed and forced herself to her feet, she'd just have to work this one out on her own. She ran on auto-pilot, pulling her outer layers off hanging them up and then made her way back to the bedroom. She laid down carefully pulling Alex's pillow to her to hold inhaling the scent of jasmine and Alex that clung to the pillow. It did comfort her if only a little. She closed her eyes and forced herself to fall asleep praying her dreams wouldn't be as confusing as her jumbled thoughts.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Okay so I promoted Alex to Liz's old position since Liz is a judge now. Also I hope this clears up a little bit of Livia's thoughts. She's still got a lot to sort out which hopefully I'll be able to do to make this all understandable and legible to all without getting myself killed in the process. As always I appreciate reviews. They make me feel good about this stuff.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Okay, so here we go again. For those that don't know I've blown out my tendon again...so I have mucho time on my hands which means I'm pissier than normal. So time for shameless plug I started a Prequel to Pet. It's called Loss of Self please check it out for those that don't know it exists. It may give you some further insight into Jocelyn's hold on Livia. Also I don't know that I'm totally happy with this but here it is. I've also been thinking about pulling Pet down completely, revamping it and then re-posting it which means this one would be put on hold until I could get that done. I don't know that I'll do that or not but with ample time on my hands for the next week or so we'll see. It's also very unnerving trying to write while two cats are staring at you. Seriously every time I lift my eyes they're watching me. Oh well, anyways let me know what you think or whatever. If not hey that's cool too. Whatever.

* * *

><p>Return of the Heart<p>

"I'm really worried about Livia." Alex sighed as she took a sip from the tea cup Mitsuru set in front of her.

The redheaded girl sighed softly looking into her own tea cup as if the answers were there before she spoke. "She's pulling away from you?" She asked looking up at Alex.

Alex nodded, "Yes, and I don't know what to do to make it better."

"Jocelyn has a lot of power over here even now. It's hard to explain to someone that wasn't there but I saw the way she was when she came to us. She was so badly beaten that she could hardly move without crying from the pain. She just wanted to die. You could read it on her face. Jocelyn gave her back her reason to live. Unfortunately that's something you get to contend with. Jocelyn nursed her through it, she made her feel safe and cared for. It's not something easily forgotten especially when your psyche was so thoroughly, methodically broken down like that." Mitsuru looked up at Alex. "I know you love her Alex. And I know she loves you. But you can't be to her what Jocelyn was. Don't try to compete with her because I'm not sure you'll win."

Alex frowned listening closely before she nodded, "I know I wouldn't. Jocelyn had her so wrapped up tight around her finger that I don't think Livia even breathed without her permission."

"She did…" Mitsuru started but silenced herself when Alex raised her hand.

"I know she did but my point is I don't think Livia would've kept living had Jocelyn not done what she'd done for her. I wasn't strong enough, I'm still not totally comfortable with some of the things she wants me to do for her but I do them because I love her so and I know she appreciates the efforts. With Jocelyn she didn't have to put forth the effort, she just knew."

"I think you should talk to her." Mitsuru said softly. "Jocelyn I mean. You never really got to find out what she was capable of or what she was thinking. She's here in New York. I'm sure you could find her. And then maybe you stand a better chance of figuring out just how to get Livia to let her go."

* * *

><p>"I was wondering when you were going to come and see me." Jocelyn smiled a soft half smile as she stared at the beautiful blonde prosecutor who her darling Livia belonged to.<p>

"May I come in?" Alex asked shifting her thick winter coat to her other hand. They were on the top floor of the building, Jocelyn's apartment the only one.

"Of course. Let me take your coat." She held out a long fingered white hand, Alex noticing yet again just how flawless the woman's skin was.

She frowned but held out her coat watching the woman hang it up and walk her into a beautifully decorated yet understated living room.

"You approached Livia at the ball…" Alex started.

Jocelyn lifted a hand and shook her head, "No I didn't. In fact I didn't even know she was there. I was shocked to see her. I thought after so long she wouldn't be interested in even seeing me let alone speaking to me but she has. And I'm sorry you got hurt by that."

"You have a hold on her…"  
>"I know. And I know why. And I think you have some idea why it's there. It may not be something you wish to see and frankly if I had my way I wouldn't have it but I do. It's Livia's choice to cling to the past and me or try to move on with her life. She's trying to do that."<p>

"She's calling your name in her sleep. She's begging you to come back to her." Alex paused, gathering herself before she spoke. "How do I fight you for her? How do I win against you? I don't think I can."

"At first I didn't want you to win. I won't deny it I care very deeply for Livia but I'm not right for her. You are. And she knows this I promise you she does. You need to become me. Not literally of course but you need to become like me. If you don't, you will lose her because she will come after me. And I don't know that I'll be strong enough to turn her away a second time."

Alex frowned, "You'd take her from me?"

"If I wanted her back I would've already done so. A long time ago, I never would've left her with you if that's what I wanted. I would've left her with that burly detective because he would've sent her right back to me with his black and white views on Livia's relationship with me. You realized that there are some areas that are gray. Not good or evil, no real clear cut distinction between them. Just what they are, what she needed. I did what I thought was best for her and I have no regrets about that. I couldn't be what she needed me to be but you can and you will be if you're strong enough."

"Do you love her?" Alex asked studying Jocelyn's porcelain oval shaped face.

Green eyes stared back into her blue ones, "Yes I do. Very much. But it's because I love her that I know it's time to let her go. It's time for her to let me go."

"It's not healthy, the hold you have on her." Alex started to rise to her feet.

"I know. It's not healthy at all." Jocelyn sighed sitting forward, "Before you storm out that door and refuse to allow Livia to try and see me again. Think about what I've said. If you want to keep her, I'm willing to help you."

Alex stood shaking her head, "I'm not sure I want your help.'

"I don't blame you. I do hope your pride doesn't get in the way of your love of her. I know you love her with all your heart. You deserve her, I don't. And I'm sorry that my presence has hurt her and you so badly."

"Then leave. Go back to Boston and never come back." Alex walked out of the living room grabbing her coat from the closet and leaving.

Nothing had been accomplished by this visit. The only thing that had was her own feelings of inadequacy something the daring attorney wasn't use to rearing its ugly head as Jocelyn's words replayed. "You'll lose her and I don't know that I have the strength to turn her away a second time."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Long Time No See Guys! Well mostly my fault. For those that haven't gotten my memo yet...located conveniently on my profile. I'M BACK BITCHES! That is all. No I'm kidding. Well I guess I owe you guys some sort of explanation. I took a few weeks to heal up and find myself again as a writer. I spoke to my loving wife and my one of my closest friends and they sort of helped get me back to a place where I felt like I was able to write again. With my leg constantly throbbing and aching and the fact that I couldn't work, (yes I have gone back and my boys are as ecstatic as I am about being back!) I wasn't really up for much of well to be honest anything. I just couldn't hardly function. Now I'm feeling much better and I feel like I should give this place and writing another go. You gotta get back up on the horse when you fall right? Keep your eyes peeled not only for this saga to be continued but for my new three story arc that I should in theory get up soon. I worked really hard on the first story and I'm well into the second and I want people to enjoy it so as always I appreciate reviews and all that shit but you know what if you can't be bothered than oh well. See? I'm better now. Love you guys! ~Bella

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"How did your talk with Jocelyn go?" Mitsuru asked as she pulled the front door open seeing Alex standing on the other side with her hand raised, poised to knock.

"How is it you always manage to answer the door before I even knock?" Alex asked instead smiling and letting her hand fall.

"You walk quite loudly and you insist on wearing those stilettos. I can hear you coming a mile away." Mitsuru pointed out with a smile. "It helps that I also make it a point to stay in tune with my surroundings and knowing who's coming towards my door is one of the things I pay attention to." She tugged at the sleeve of her light blue sweater picking it nervously.

"Oh well I guess I should work on being quiet then." Alex smiled softly at her.

Mitsuru frowned immediately noticing it didn't reach her eyes. "What happened Alex?"

Alex sighed and shook her head, "Let's go inside. I don't want to take a chance that Livia may hear this."

"Of course, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." Mitsuru stood aside and then followed Alex into the living room.

Alex settled herself in the brown leather arm chair enjoying the way it's fluffiness immediately contorted to her body. She folded her legs and set her hands on the arms rocking herself slightly as she thought about what to say.

"I take it you saw her and it didn't go well." Mitsuru settled herself on the matching couch pulling a forest green throw pillow onto her lap. She played with the tassels waiting for Alex to tell her what she knew was coming.

Alex took a deep breath looking down at her lap and then folding her hands carefully in them. "I did and you're right it didn't go well."

"What happened exactly?"

"She offered to help me be what Livia needed but something she said really struck me. She said if I didn't become more like her Livia would likely leave me to go to her and she didn't know whether she'd have the strength to turn her away a second time."

Mitsuru shook her head, "She doesn't understand."

"What do you mean? She's right. If I don't do this I could lose Livia."

"No you won't. You see why Livia fell for her don't you?"

"Not really." Alex offered, "She seems so cold and distant. Arrogant too."

"She is but she wasn't with Livia not at first. She took care of her, she didn't hurt her. She made her feel safe and secure something she needed quite desperately. And she knew it. That's a part of why everyone is so attached to her. She provides them with a safety they've never had. They don't want to leave her and that's what's drawing Livia to her."

Alex sighed, "I can't provide that kind of safety for her though. Unlike Jocelyn who is obviously quite capable of it."

"You're different from her that's true. But that's good for Livia. You put her on equal footing with you. Yes she's used to being below but she needs to be put on equal footing. If she were to go back to Jocelyn I don't think she'd know what to do with herself. She's used to speaking to you, giving you her opinions, you cherishing her submission and not just expecting it because she's yours. She belongs to you yes but she also knows that you belong to her Alex, that's the difference in you and Jocelyn. Jocelyn was never hers and she knew it. It's something to hold onto Alex. And I don't think Livia is going to be doing any running to Jocelyn."

"What if she does?"

"Then you and I will drag her back."

"If she's happy I don't want to drag her away." Alex pointed out her blue eyes catching Mitsuru's brown ones.

"Trust me she won't be happy. Not knowing now what she has with me. You need to talk to her Alex. Let her know that you love her and that you are not angry with her. Likely she's beating herself up pretty bad about talking to Jocelyn a few weeks ago and she doesn't want you to know that she couldn't turn her away."

Alex sighed, "She has been pulling away."

"She's scared and she's confused. It's a bad combination. She needs you to understand and give her space but still be there for her if she needs you. Just let her know that you trust her to come to you if she needs to but if not then you'll allow her to sort things out for herself."

Alex nodded, "You're right. I guess I should get going. I didn't tell her I was leaving work early to go talk to Jocelyn and then you."

"Go on. Take her out tonight. She'll like that."

Alex smiled and nodded, "Yeah that's what we'll do."

* * *

><p>Livia looked around admiring the rich reds and blues of the restaurant's interior. Large golden chandlers hung from the ceiling and beautiful candelabras decorated the tables which were covered in white tablecloths. She was glad she'd worn the little black cocktail dress at Alex's encouragement now. She wouldn't want to look out of place in such a nice restaurant. She reached out lifting her water glass taking a sip from it and looked down at the menu that was open in front of her.<p>

"Does anything sound appealing my love?" Alex asked her eyes glued to the menu.

Livia smiled at the sweet term of endearment cast at her. It was nice to hear and solidified her decision even more to try and stop chasing something she didn't need anymore.

"I was thinking about the lobster ravioli."

"That sounds fabulous. I was leaning towards the fettuccine alfredo with grilled shrimp myself. We'll both be eating seafood tonight." Alex smiled at her which got her a beautiful smile in return.

She waited until they'd given their order to finally speak. "I spoke to Mitsuru today for a long time."

"Oh?" Livia asked immediately becoming nervous. What would her sister say to her lover that she wasn't quite ready for her to know.

"She said some interesting things to me." Alex continued. "Concerning Jocelyn, specifically about our relationship versus the one you had with her."

Livia looked down at twisting her hand in the cloth napkin as she listened to Alex.

"Livia, I know you love me. I don't doubt that for a moment but It's difficult fighting the ghost of a woman I can't even begin to compete with because I know nothing of her or your relationship with her."

Livia nodded understanding that but choosing to retreat to silence like she did when confronted with things she wasn't quite ready to deal with or explain.

Alex sighed realizing she was treading on thin ice. "Livia," she spoke softly. "Look at me." When doe brown eyes met her own cerulean blue ones she smiled softly. "I don't want to compete with her. I want to have my own place in your heart and I accept the fact that she's in your past and she was a very important person to you for a long time. I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about anything or you just want me to sit in silence with you, I'm here. I'm here and I love you with all my heart. I would do anything for you." Alex paused glancing down herself. "Even becoming more like her if that's what you need."

Livia shook her head, "No. I don't want you to become like her."

Alex looked up studying Livia's beautiful features. "You're my Alex." She continued, "You're not her, you never will be. Even if you try, you cannot be her. You can only be you and I love you for that."

Alex smiled feeling comforted by the honest words, "Do you want me to be like her though?"

Livia paused thinking before she shook her head, "No. I don't. She gave me what I needed then and you give me what I need now. I can't ask for more than that."

Alex smiled and nodded, "If you need to talk though. I'm here."

"I know. And you always will be." Livia smiled back at her.


End file.
